kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Kenzaki/Missing Ace
In an alternate story, was recruited and chosen by B.O.A.R.D. to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become . Five years after sealing the Joker Undead, he comes out of retirement following the Undead being released once more. History Missing Ace In an alternate ending to the final episode, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the Albi Roaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then defeated it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (3.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) *'Resistance': 180 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 133 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h. (100 m. per 1.2 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t.) is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Blade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead's DNA, enhancing Blade's combat capabilities. In this form, Blade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Blade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Blay Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - King= King Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade King Form. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 700 AP (7 t.) *'Resistance': 200 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. (one say 6.6 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t.) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP (50 t.) *'Four Card': 9600 AP (96 t.) (one say 9400 AP, 94 t.) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP (62 t.) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP (120 t.) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'Full House': 6200 AP (62 t.) is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. It is undoubtedly Blade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice, the Kerberos Undead, and Jashin Fourteen When transforming into King Form, all of Blade's Spades Suit Rouze Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Blade can activate the effects of the individual Rouze Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Blade the King Rouzer. The King Rouzer does not have storage for cards like the Blay Rouzer, as all of Blade's cards are fused with his body. For Rouze Combos, Blade can separate the necessary Rouze cards from his body. Blade is still able to use the Blay Rouzer, and often dual-wields both the King Rouzer and Blay Rouzer. King Form was designed to only fuse the user with the DNA of the Caucasus Undead via the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. However, Kenzaki's unusually high fusion compatibility resulted in him fusing with DNA of all 13 Spades Suit Undead. As a result, extended activity in this form continually raises his fusion rate, ultimately transforming him into a Joker-type Undead. Because of this, Kenzaki was cautioned against using King Form too often. However, Kenzaki intentionally used King Form to turn himself into an Undead and prevent the Battle Fight from ending. Thus, he no longer suffers any side effects from using this form Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace }} Equipment *Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt *Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt as the Joker Undead *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks *Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon *King Rouzer: Blade King Form's primary weapon *Blue Spader: Blade's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' Category:Blade Characters Category:Blade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders